With You
by Shining Lavender
Summary: Aku tak peduli walaupun kau tida mengingatku tapi aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu ingat kembali padaku dan akan ku buat kau juga mencintaiku


**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU , Agak OOC , Typo (S)**

**GaaHina**

Seorang gadis terbangun dari tidurnya yang cukup lelap, rambutnya tampak sedikit berantakan. Dia menggeliat kecil di kasurnya yang bersepraikan ungu muda itu. Gadis cantik dengan rambut indigo itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dan kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju sebuah pintu yang diduga adalah pintu kamar mandi.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian dari pintu yang sama munculah seorang gadis cantik dengan wangi lavender yang mnguar dari tubuhnya. Merasa tidak ada yang di perlu di lakukan lagi akhirnya memillih duduk di tepi ranjang sambil membaca buku yang baru di belinya kemarin.

"Hinata nee-san! Apa kau sudah bangun? Jika sudah cepat turun dan temui otou-san" teriak seseorang di balik pintu kamar seorang gadis yang kini di ketahui bernama Hinata. Setelah menutup bukunya Hinata keluar dari kamar dan segera turun untuk menemui out-san nya.

Hinata membuka pintu ruang kerja otou-san nya, "Tou-san kata Hanabi tou-san memanggilku, ada apa tou-san?". Tou-san dan Neji akan bertugas di luar negri, kau dan Hanabi akan sekolah di Suna, tou-san menitipkanmu pada teman bisni tou-san, kau mengerti Hinata?". "Baik tou-san kapan aku dan Hanabi akan pindah?". "Lusa, kau akan berangkat ke Suna". "Baik tou-san".

2 hari kemudian Hinata dan Hanabi sudah bersiap untuk segera berangkat ke Suna. Sampailah kedua kakak beradik itu di stasiun Suna, mereka mencari orang yang akan menampung mereka selama berada di Suna. Terlihat 3 orang disana mengacungkan papan dengan tulisan HINATA HYUUGA, dua kakak beradik itu pun menghampiri ketiga orang di sana. Si gadis yang terlihat paling semanga menyapa mereka dengan tersenyum "Hinata! Kau sudah besar dank au tambah cantik! Apa kau masih ingat kami ? aku Temari dulu Hiashi jii-san selalu menitipkan mu padaku, dan ini Kankuro adiku, dan yang paling tampan itu Gaara adiku juga dulu kalian sering bermain bersama!" ucap Temari dengan semangat. "maaf Temari-nee tapi aku lupa kalian semua" Hinata berucap dengan polosnya. "Ah tentu aja kau lupa saat itu kau masih sangat kecil, sudahlah tidak apa apa sekarang ayo kita pualng kau pasti butuh istirahat".

Ke lima orang itu sampai di kediaman Sabaku tempat yang tidak bisa di sebut kecil memang, bagaimana tidak luas rumah ini melebihi rumah Hinata di Konoha. Temari menyuruh Hinata dan Hanabi masuk. Temari menyuruh Gaara mengantarkan Hinata ke kamarnya, sedangkan Hanabi di antar Kankuro.

Tiba saatnya makan malam, "Hinata, Hanabi kalian akan muai sekolah besok, Hinata akan satu sekolah dengan Gaara, jadi besok kalian berangkat bersama". Gaara hanya menjawab denga dua konsonan favoritenya "hn".

Gaara memang tidak banyak bicara dia terlihat dingin, bahkan Hinata pun sedikit takut pada Gaara. Padahal sebenarnya Gaara sangat bahagia mendengar kabar bahwa Hinata akan satu atap dengannya bagaimana pun juga mereka adalah teman kecil, sayang sekali Hinata tidak mengingat masa kecilnya dengan baik. Padahal Gaara sangat mengingat masa kecilnya, dimana hanya ada Hinata yang menemaninya karna sifat dingin Gaara maka ia sulit mendapatkan teman. Namun datanglah Hinata kecil yang bersikeras mengajaknya bermain. Dulu Gaara juga pernah bilang bahwa dia menyukai Hinata tapi Hinata memang tidak mengingat masa kecilnya. Sampai akhirnya kini mereka bertemu lagi Hinata tampak jauh lebih cantik di mata Gaara dan ternyata Gaara, masih sangat menyukainya.

Hinata menjadi anak baru di Suna gakuen dia sekelas dengan Gaara. Dia duduk dengan Matsuri, seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut coklat sebahu yang ternyata menykai Gaara. Gaara senang sekali saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya bisa sekelas dengan Hinata. Hinata tidak member tahu pada yang lai bahwa dia satu rumah dengan Gaara. Namun saat mereka pergi sekolah bersama gadis gadis Suna menatap Hinata dengan kilatan amarah di mata mereka.

Matsuri terlihat mudah akrab dengan Hinata, bel istirahat berbunyi Matsuri mangajak Hinata untuk pergi kekantin sampai akhirnya Hinata keburu ditarik oleh Gaara untuk makan siang bersamanya. Matsuri dengan tampang bodohnya hanya bingung dengan sifat Gaara yang biasanya dingin itu malah menarik seorang gadis yang notabanenya adalah anak baru untuk makan siang bersama.

Di mulai dari berangkat bersama, lalu mengajak makan siang bersama, pertanyaan pun muncul di kepala Matsuri, Bersiaplah Hinata kau akan di serbu oleh beragam pertanyaan dari gadis yang terkenal cerewet ini.

Tbc

Gomen terlalu pendek

Ini fic pertama saya jadi masih banyak sekali typo dimana mana

Untuk chapter berikutnya akan saya usahakan sepanjang mungkin, keep or delete?

Mind to RnR ?


End file.
